elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enchanting (Skyrim)
Enchanting Smithed Items I have made several items into (superior) or higher quality, and they do not 'revert' back to base stats when enchanted without the Arcane Blacksmith. Removing this from the notes section unless it can be confirmed that this may be a bug. The perk simply allows you to enhance it after it has been enhanced, useful for found magic items, but you should be able to enhance it then enchant it. User:BryanWPeterson, 01:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed this last night enchanting my ebony war axe (epic) with 20 points of fire damage, but in the enchanting menu the weapon being enchanted will be shown as a non-upgraded version of itself, but it will still be upgraded in your inventory after its been made. This is on the Xbox if anyone's curious Justin Kriegel (talk) 20:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed that upgraded items do show as "un smithed" when being enchanted, but are returned to normal after the enchant has taken place on the PC as well. BryanWPeterson, (PC, Version: Steam 1.1.21) 05:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Effectiveness Soul Siphon Could someone give some working figures on how much of an effect Soul Siphon actually has? I'm on console, so I'm not entirely sure how I could check myself, but it doesn't seem nearly as sueful as it sounds. 01:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Binding I see this in the list of avalible enchantments for weapons but have yet to find a weapon with it on it. What does this enchantment do and where can it be found? : I removed it from the list. As I have progressed through the game I have found weapons "of Binding" which were enchanted with Soul Trap. As such I believe that someone mistakingly added it to the Weapon Enchant list. Taelnia (talk) 17:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Fortify Magic School I finally reached 100 enchanting today and found out what I would hope(?) to be a oversight by bethesda... I have + 27% less magic cost from destruction on my hat, neck, ring and +15% less on my chest (from Archmage's Robes), combined with the -50% less magic cost perks, allowing me to cast any destruction spell for nearly free. Example: Thunderbolt which is normally 200 mana per hand (~600 dual cast) is now 4 mana. Everything below Expert skill is 0 mana.BryanWPeterson, (PC, Version: Steam 1.1.21) 05:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : Not a bug really, just the way the game was designed. You can enchant for -25%(or better if you've made some alchemy potions) of a magic school on four pieces only. This allows for an enchanter to make one or two schools free to cast, but that's it. The other schools will still be full cost. You can of course mix this up to make multiple schools 50% or 75% reduction depending on your playstyle. You could do similar tricks on the other Elder Scrolls games. Taelnia (talk) 16:14, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Enchantment Glitch Confirm? I need confirmation on this. I had disenchanted a robe from Farengar Secret-fire with Fortify Destruction and Magicka Regen expecting to get both Fortiffy Destruction and Magicka Regen, right? I got an enchantment called "Fortify Destruction & Magicka Regen" in my enchantments list. This was after I hhad already had fortify destruction and magicka regen. I guess if you disenchant items (maybe robes only?) with two enchantments you get a dual enchantment? Sorry if we aren't supposed to put images here. I just want to get confirmation before putting on the actual page. Paladintech (talk) 20:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : Saw in the enchantment list that these were confirmed. Is it just a glitch maybe? Putting two on one armor means two fortify and 2 magicka regens? : Paladintech (talk) 20:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Not a glitch, it's a separate enchantment. The combined fortify school and magic regen enchant is weaker than the two individual enchantments. Taelnia (talk) 04:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Extra Effect Do you have to put on both enchantments right away? Or can you finish the item with 1 enchantment and add the second one another time (for instance when you unlock Extra Effect afterwards)? ~ Flightmare (talk) 19:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : You need to place both on the item at the same time. Taelnia (talk) 03:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Enchantments I noticed that the Drainspell Bow gave me a duplicate Absorb Magicka enchantment (but distinct from the traditional one), with which I was able to craft a sword with 2x Absorb Magicka. Drainheart Swords gave me duplicate Absorb Stamina, and the Shield of Solitude gave me duplicate Resist Magic. I suspect this is a bug, but I'm not sure whether this is just my game glitching or true for all players. If other players are also observing this, someone may want to add a note in the "notes" section. (You can check easily on PC - player.additem 10eb65 should give you the version of the Shield of Solitude I got as my leveled reward; see if you can also get a duplicate Resist Magic from it). 00:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : I suspect that it is similar to the extra enchantments that can be learned from the Linwe's armor and Marriage ring as already noted, most likely a bug; we'll find out when the patch comes over the week or two. I am curious as to where those Drain* items came from. Taelnia (talk) 03:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :: I ran into some spectral Draugr in Labyrinthian during the Eye of Magnus quests; they dropped Drain* weapons when killed. They probably are similar to Linwe's armor in that they aren't supposed to be disenchantable, but their effects can be applied to the usual set of equipment. 04:33, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :: I can confirm that the Shield of Solitude have me a second Resist Magic effect. They're 20% and 25% at 100 enchanting with a grand soul. I'm not sure which is from the shield, though. 05:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Normal Resist Magic is 20% with full perks and no enchantment boosting potion. So the Solitude shield is actually a much nicer enchantment. Taelnia (talk) 15:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Alchemy/Enchantment Loop broken "Enchanting "Fortify " at 100 skill level and 5/5 Enchanter perk with a Grand soul results in a 25% casting cost reduction for that school. This stacks additively; meaning that with 4 items (chest, ring, amulet and head) you can cast spells in that school for free." With max Enchantment and the Potion of Fortify Enchantment:32% as well as following the rules above I get an Enchantment of Fortify Alchemy: 23% Does anyone know why this will not work right for me? 09:14, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Vesll : Do you have 5/5 Enchanter and Insighter Enchanter perks? I suspect you are missing the Insightful Enchanter perk as a 25% boost to 23% is (rounded) 29%. Taelnia (talk) 15:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : I also have this problem. I have "Insightful Enchanter" and 5/5 Enchanter perks, but still the maximum enchantment of fortify Alchemy is 23%. : 09:21, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Anyone know where to get the muffle enchant? It's the useful only one I haven't been able to find... Muffle??? Anyone know where to get the muffle enchant? It's the only useful one I haven't been able to find.... ans: Travel from vendors to vendors. Found mine in riften where the thieves guild is, it just might be easier to find there. Weapon Enchantments increased by School Perks A friend of mine told me that he could dual enchant weapons with up to 57 fire- and frost-damage each, and 37 without combining, while i could only get to 25 with enchanting at 100 and 5/5 enchanter and combining didn't add anything. My guess would be that these effects are affected by his perks in the destruction school, like dual casting and increased fire damage. could anybody confirm this and see if other schools also affect enchanting?Sallit (talk) 12:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :I can confirm that in the lastest patch on the PC version that weapon damage enchants behave oddly when combined. I have 2/2 augmented frost and 2/2 augmented shock and if I apply a shock enchant and then a frost enchant they both go from 37 to 56 each. If I add the two perks for frost and shock enchantments they go from 46 each to 69 each. 04:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Recharging weapons..... How do I recharge weapons? when selecting the weapon in the menu press the button for your shouts/powers on xbox its RBSallit (talk) 15:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Enchanted weapons draining rate I'm on my second playthrough, and I noticed my enchanted weapons were draining much faster than the first playthrough, even though I made them with the exact same enchanting skill and number of charges. Does anyone have a clue about what could be doing this? I wonder if destruction skill level has anything to do with this As far as I can make out, yes, your skill in the relevant school of magic affects how many charges you get out of an item. No idea if this just applies to staves, or if it applies to everything... Vokun mask Can someone add that with the falmer exploit, you can have 2 of the 3 schools fortified by vokun mask to reduce magica cost by 100% and the third reduced by 88%. is is currently the strongest fortify magic school enchantment setup I have found. (ench 100 and 5/5, alch 100 all perks falmer helmet bug = -29% magica cost) Soul gems and Extra Effect Do you have to use two soul gems for Extra Effect? I am asking because otherwise I have to buy additional black soul gems as Black Azuras Star isnt enough. Terraviper-5 (talk) 18:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Terraviper-5